


Christmas Kisses

by Warifying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angsty Karkat Feels, Con Air, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Homestuck AU, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, homostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warifying/pseuds/Warifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Karkat is invited to John's house, where they watch shitty movies, make out, and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha, so be warned, this was a one shot written like.. One or two years ago? I recently found it on a Google Doc of mine and thought it'd be something to share. Although, I feel like I don't do John or Karkat much justice when writing them. But alas, one of my very first writing prompts about one of my OTP's (Iknowyou'resupposedtohaveonebutican'tgetoverjeanmarcosobleh).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read, and, if you see any spelling errors, or if I got someone's quirk wrong, please tell me!

You are Karkat Vantas, and currently, you’re sitting at your husk top, or what would be known to humans, a computer. You’re still very new to the human way of life since you won sburb, and you and your fellow trolls, are finding it quite difficult on this new world that you, your team, and those idiotic humans made. Nevertheless, you, as a leader, are proud that most of your teammates have gotten out unscathed. Unfortunately for some, they took the shorter end of the stick. But you didn’t want to get into that. Too many memories that best stay under lock and key for now. Anyways, while you were sitting at your computer, doing nothing in particular, with the same old grumpy look you always acquired on your face, you heard the annoying pings emanating from your computer signalling you were being messaged.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when you opened the window to find that the John human, who was supposedly your so called "friend", had been messaging you. You have watched this particular young man while he played sburb, and you often found yourself spitting insults his way for quite a while. You have always had a sort of dislike for him, however it seems that lately he had grown on you, despite your denial that being friends was not a possibility. Unfortunately, being around someone for such a time had an effect on you, and in some freak accident both of you were deemed "friends". As a troll, you had no idea of what this human emotion was, but you knew it was close to what you have with your moirial, Gamzee. However, at the same time it was different. You didn't know, and quite frankly, it made you frustrated to think of the relationship you have with the John human. It was just too stressful at times. Whatever it was, you decided it was unimportant at the moment. Instead, you stared at the screen in debate, deciding if you should ignore him or not. But you were sitting there, doing absolutely nothing, so you responded anyways.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

EB: hey karkat!

EB: karkat...

EB: hello anybody home?

CG: WHAT FUCKASS?

EB: oh there you are karkat!

EB: finally you answer it seemed like forever.

CG: WELL YOU SUCCESSFULLY MANAGED TO GET MY ATTENTION.

CG: SO WHAT THE FUCK DOES AN IGNORAMUS LIKE YOU WANT?

EB: ...

EB: well i was just wondering if..

EB: maybe.. uh

CG: I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY YOU KNOW, SO GET ON WITH IT.

EB: well i was wondering if you wanted to watch some con air.

EB: you know, with me.

CG: AND WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?

EB: well..

CG: AND GOG FUCKING DAMNIT, JOHN, I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE MOVIES.

CG: THEY.

CG: FUCKING.

CG: SUCK.

EB: karkat!

CG: WHAT?!

EB: can i please talk?

CG: OH RIGHT, EXCUSE ME, I WILL GO BACK TO LISTENING TO YOUR IDIOTIC BLABBERING.

EB: well i was wondering if you’d like to watch con air with me. since christmas is only a day away, which means dave is busy with terezi, and rose is out with kanaya. jade is also out of town too. so..

CG: UGH, FINE.

EB: wait, really!?!

CG: YES EGBERT, REALLY.

EB: awesome! i can’t wait.

CG: WELL I GUESS I’LL BE GOING TO YOUR HIVE RIGHT NOW.

CG: FUCK I MEAN HOUSE.

EB: yup! see you there!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

 

You hissed under your breath at the thought of going to the John human’s house to watch one of those horrible flicks that he seemed to love oh so much. You unfortunately couldn’t see why the young man was so infatuated with it. But then again, you do have a strong adoration for romcoms. So perhaps you could empathize just a little when the John human and his comrades had different opinions in movie choice, alike your accomplices who weren’t too fond of romcoms themselves. You snorted halfheartedly at the thought, taking it back within a second your clusterfuck of a thinkpan thought it up. Your comrades couldn’t see the educational value and entertainment a romcom could possess. But the John human’s choice of movie was just plain stupid, and that was that.

 

You shutdown your computer to prepare yourself. Doing nothing extreme like using the bathing facilities the humans had taught you to use. You simply threw on a black long sleeved shirt with your zodiac sign printed on the front, some jeans, a pair of socks, and converse. Your hive wasn’t exactly large, it was a one bedroom, with one bathing facility, cooking facility, and a living room which was where you often resided when watching your beloved romcoms. Perhaps the John human would allow you to bring a movie of your own to watch too.

 

With the thought in mind, you hurried over to your shelves of DvD’s. You were being picky however, plucking a DvD out and discarding it just as quickly. You didn’t recognize this until you had shown signs of impatience. It was then you had stopped what you were doing and scolded yourself for such foolishness. What was the deal anyways? All of these romcoms were simply a work of art and you loved them all. So why were you being so picky all of the sudden. Besides, the John human would probably dislike them as well, so there was no use. You had nobody to impress, you reminded yourself and you plucked a random DvD from off the floor.

 

With that you hurried out the door, taking your coat with you since the December snow was already rolling in. It came in small, wispy layers that tickled your candy corn shaped horns and speckled your misshapen hair. The sensation wasn’t so appealing to you, mainly because purring in public wasn’t exactly the norm for you.

 

It took exactly fifteen minutes before you found yourself at the John Human’s doorstep. You didn’t know what to do exactly. Knock perhaps? Barge in? Damnit, these human customs were far different than the ones you were used to. You stood like that for awhile, shuffling your feet nervously, however you didn’t exactly know why you were nervous, or what had gotten you nervous in the first place. Maybe it was because this was your first time in the John Human’s house. That had to be it. A logical reasoning. You nodded self assuredly. You stood there for approximately five more minutes before the John human, clad in his blue winter jacket, bumped into you. He held a surprised look on his face while you looked at him a bit confused. _Why the hell would he be wearing a winter coat in his house_ , you thought with a twisted expression, as if you had tasted something sour. 

 

The John human gave you a warm, buck toothed grin as he clapped you on the shoulder in a companionable manner, giving your shoulder a squeeze before he let go. He towered over your small frame, so you usually made due with looking up to him, and he looking down on you. Somehow, this made you a bit prickly, and you began to shuffle your feet again. “Hey Karkat! I didn’t see you there, I was about to go looking for you.” You paused for a moment while he shifted his bright, frosty blue eyes to gaze down at you, “Would you like to go inside? It’s freezing out here.”

 

You peered up at him and snorted, straightening yourself up, scowling bitterly up at him. “Whatever, it’s not that cold anyways.” You said, stepping into the house, relieved that the snow wouldn’t be able to tickle your horns. The last thing you needed was for John witnessing you purring like some type of house pet. John followed closely behind, idly reminding you that you should take off your jacket as he deposited his own in the closet. You shrugged it off and handed to him without protest and he put it away, hanging it beside his own. The John Human smiled down at you as he turned, his buck toothed grin igniting a terrifying jolt in your belly that you’ve never experienced before. To anyone else, this feeling would be a sign of nervousness, commonly known as having butterflies in their belly. But to you, Karkat Vantas, the romance expert, you didn’t know how to identify this feeling. Instead of smiling back up at John, you gave him one of your signature scowls.

 

“You’re always so grumpy Karkat, lighten up.” John said, a smile still clear in his face as he continued, “it’s the holiday season there’s no use for you to be such a scrooge.” Beside your knowledge to human customs, you looked up at the John human confused as he chuckled. _That fuckass really thought he was some sort of hoot._ You thought bitterly, allowing a grumble to escape from your lips. It was rare for you not to come up with some smartass remark, but you didn’t find much in you to really protest. John’s smile was still issued on his face as he left the main entryway to the kitchen. You were reluctant to follow the John Human, unsure if he left to get away from you or not, but then again, it was odd just standing there doing nothing. Instead of following, you decided you’d just wing it and find the living room yourself and wait for John there instead of following him around like a lost puppy. You were definitely not a human play thing.

 

It took you awhile, but you found the large living room area and sat down on one of the couches provided. It was a love seat, made explicitly for two, and the thought of it just being the only couch in the room, caused the heat to rise in your cheeks. What the hell. Wait, what the fuck? You’re blushing because of the thought of sitting beside John Egbert, an annoying fuckass, on a love seat. How stupid could you get. You huffed in frustration, exasperated with yourself so much so, you just slipped onto the floor with a huff. The John human came bustling in shortly after, taking no notice to your disheveled expression. It was a good thing he lacked the ability of being observant. In his hands, John held a large bowl of popcorn and plopped onto the love seat, however, it was then that he had finally noticed you, Karkat Vantas, sitting on the floor.

 

“Uh, bro,” He paused, a boyish giggle brightening his tone. That tone, that voice.. It just made your stomach churn. “You know you can come sit up here, I mean, you want to have some popcorn right?”

 

“Oh, yeah, right.” You said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible as you hefted yourself up onto the love seat.

 

You were awkwardly pressing yourself to the edge of the couch, trying your hardest to dismiss the proximity the pair of you were in. Damn, this scene he knew very well, in one of his romcoms, that is. The usual movie date at ones hive that ended in a heap of sloppy makeouts and tangled limbs. The thought forcing the return of heat in your cheeks. Fuck, not again. You scowled to yourself and grunted, the sound loud and slightly off. This immediately caught the John human’s attention and he turned his bright blue gaze over to look at you questionably. “What’s up Karkat?” He looked and sounded concerned, and this made your belly lurch. He was concerned. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized that concern look was for you. _For-fucking-you._ What the fuck, why did you care so much?

 

“I’m fine, just get on with putting on the movie. The earlier it starts the faster it’ll end and I’ll be able to go home.” You said, your tone tight and bitter. Too bitter at that when you spared a look over to the John human, he held a hurt look in his eyes. Immediately you felt a pang of guilt and your eyes softened in apology.  “Look Egbert, just.. Start the movie.” You were going to say more but you decided against it, lightening your scowl into the looks of a smirk. Very small, it was indeed, but the John human nodded and smiled, collecting the remote and pressing the play button.

 

* * *

 

As credits rolled down the TV screen, listing the various actors and other participants who made the particularly shitty movie possible, you, Karkat Vantas, would have never imagined that going to John Egbert's monster of a house, would leave you in the position you were currently in now. Now, one would ask what that exactly meant, and of course, you thought, you'd be curious too if it just so happened that one day Gamzee, or one of your other troll buddies came up to you and told you that while sitting on a cramped love seat, some random person -- that being the stupid fuckass known as John Egbert in this case -- had decided it was appropriate to fall a-fucking-sleep during the film. A goddamn film that the John Human had practically begged you to watch! Now, if that wasn't too bad, check-fucking-this. The goddamn fuckass was snoring the whole fucking time while you tried to enjoy the already unenjoyable film. But now, since the movie had ended, and the credits and background music had ceased, John's snoring had only gotten louder, and you, were clearly fed up.

 

In a defiant attempt to wake your companion up, you grabbed the first thing that was available to you, and that was one of the many pillows that had belonged to the love seat. No signs of mercy for the John Human was evident in your eyes, even if, despite the snoring, you had thoughtlessly noted that John looked quite adorable in his sleep. But even so, you were not about to let your obnoxious and abnormally tender feelings towards the boy effect you as you whipped the plush pillow directly for the John Human's head. 

 

"W-WHAT THE HELL KARKAT!" Was John's muffled response, as he pulled the pillow away from his face to spot his attacker, which was you, of course. Your expression was set into a rare smile, mischievous, and yet playful despite the fact that you had been annoyed only seconds ago. You concluded it was because the way John's face contorted into an overly exaggerated pout as he peered at you with those wide, sky blue eyes. Eyes that you admittedly got lost in for a couple moments, and those moments were the moments that the John took advantage of to exact his revenge. 

 

Lean, but well muscled arms encircled you, tugging you back. Unfortunately for you, you had been busy lost in the John Human's eyes to comprehend that you, Karkat Vantas, were trapped. Seat belted against John's chest, you had then, after a long moment of just staring into John's face, realized you had been captured by none other than John-fucking-Egbert. His arms fit snug around your waist, alike a safety harness, and while normally when you hung out with John, physical contact had been limited to a companionable punch on the arm every now and then, this was clearly different. You immediately flushed as the full weight of the situation hits you, your mind willed your body to  _move_ , but even when it had complied, it was a pathetic and futile attempt. John's arms were just too strong and large, that it literally made you feel pint sized tucked against him, and yet, you seemed to have not minded. It seemed as if you  _liked_ being held by John.  _This isn't good._ You thought, and so you mustered up one of your signature scowls, your eyes hardening to meet the sky blue spheres that had been watching you with that goddamn smile that you  _knew_ meant trouble. _That fucking buldge licker thought he was funny, did he? What a sick sense of humor._ Although you were partial to protest, you didn't. Nope, instead you made no effort to say anything, only looking away when John's blue eyes began making those uncomfortable fluttering sensations arise in your stomach.

 

"What?  _Cat's got your tongue?_ " John mused, his voice sly, and you nearly jumped as your stomach made a sudden flip flop. Clearly, the buck toothed boy noticed how your body tensed against his, and he immediately took full advantage of your current state. Once more, he spoke in that voice of his, each word sliding dancing from his lips, caressing your eardrums with the most pleasing sensation. "Hmm, did I manage to break Karkat, already?" He paused, feigning a frown, and you couldn't help yourself but look up at him, your eyes narrowing threateningly, as if daring him to continue. But of course, the John Human did, and he did it a way that made your insides melt, but at the same time, boil with anger. "I thought it'd be more of a challenge." 

 

"I--" You started, but immediately silenced yourself, gaping stupidly up at the young man. You quickly noticed that goofy smile curving his lips, that alone doing ungodly things to your insides. Giving yourself a moment to collect your thoughts and properly store them away, you responded, your voice coming out a lot less threatening than originally planned. "S-shut up, you buldge licking ignoramus." 

 

"But if I shut up, I can't tell you what I originally needed to tell you." This time, even though John's voice was quipped with a slight amount of teasing, he was also sincere. The fact that his eyes deepened seemingly endless pools, had made you sure of such. It wasn't often that the John Human was serious, so it struck you as odd. Tipping your head to the side, you simply grunted, being extra careful not to stare too long into those endless blue eyes. Those eyes... They reminded you of the sky, and even though your original plan was to avoid being effected, it had seemed you had forgotten soon after, seemingly relaxing in John's arms. Too at peace to mind or care that you were staring at John longingly, and that John, whom took such as a signal to go ahead, was gradually leaning in, closer and closer until you felt the full blast of his hot breath on your skin. Only then you realized what was about to happen, but it was too late, John's lips had found yours, and just like that, you were swept away in a cacophony of pent up emotions, limbs, and fencing tongues.

 

* * *

 

The lone walk home, in which you insisted on taking -- despite John's protests -- took longer than expected. The night's activities had surely made you question everything you have ever thought about the John Human. When you first laid eyes on him, you couldn't help but hate him, and once you started talking to him, that hate turned into what the blue eyed boy considered as "friendship," but this friendship had soon turned into something else.. Or did it? You didn't know, did friendship involve hours upon hours of doing absolutely nothing but cuddling and kissing? You supposed not, when put in such a way. So these feelings you had, they weren't of friendship but.. Well, the John Human had said being in love was the troll equivalent of being flushed. You swallowed, your feet dragging as the sudden realization washed over you. You, Karkat Vantas, were hopelessly, and unconditionally  _flushed_ for John Egbert. To admit such a thing made your cheeks burn, and with that, came the relief of putting a name to the relationship the pair possessed. 

 

After what seemed like forever, you finally arrived back at your hive, or well, house to be terminologically correct. You put back the DvD that you brought with you back onto the shelf in which you found it on, discarding your boots and jacket while on your way back to your room. It was then, you heard those familiar pings calling out to you from your husk top. Uncharacteristically, you leaped forward, slamming your butt down onto the wheely chair situated at your desk and scooted over to read the messages that had been sent. Secretly, you hoped it was from Egbert, as you impatiently joggled at the mouse, the computer screen brightening to reveal what you had hoped for. The John Human did indeed messaged you, and unlike before, you held no reluctance upon reading through the messages he had received.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

EB: hey karkat.

EB: i know you are probably not home yet but i just wanted to say uh.. well

EB: that we should do that more often!

EB: if you know what i mean ;]

EB: oh and, merry christmas karkat! <3

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

 

You just sat there, smiling stupidly while your heart did all sorts of flips and tricks. You didn't know what to say, you were so... So happy? Yeah, that's what was making you smile like an idiot and your heart thump carelessly against your chest. Happiness, excitement, and anticipation. All those emotions resurrected by the words the John Human had written you. With your skin the color of a ripe tomato, your fingers hovered over the keyboard before finally typing something out, seeing as such a message called for a response.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]  --

CG: YEAH SURE WHATEVER I GUESS WE CAN DO THAT AGAIN.

CG: <3

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]  --

 

With the messages sent, you shut your computer and leaned back into your chair thoughtfully. Your hand was brought to your lips, finger tips ghosting over them as you reminisced in the pleasant memory of John's warm, buttery, popcorn flavored lips against your own. The way his arms wrapped around you, giving you a sense of security, while that tongue of his explored the deep caverns of your mouth, his warm tongue tickling your upper palate, and fencing vigorously against the might of your own tongue. You couldn't help the pleasant shiver that ran down your spine, enveloping your body with only a faint memory of said sensations, immediately leaving you wanting more. _Next time,_ you assured yourself as you rose to your feet, deciding then to call it a night.  _So this is what it was like to be Flushed for someone, huh?_ You mused sleepily, before the effects of exhaustion overrode the need of consciousness. And there in your dreams, you relived those precious moments, over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_This Christmas was a Christmas to remember. It was the Christmas that gifted me the most amazing gift in the world, love._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to message or leave a comment. I'll try my very best to get back to you! Thank you for reading this very old, and horridly written one shot. <33


End file.
